Millennium Madness
by SequelSister
Summary: still trying to make it work


Yet again, I start on a new fanfic when I still have the others to update. This is one I really wanted to write but haven't for some reason. Okay, the YGO gang is looking for the eighth Millennium Item, which conveniently happens to be in the Pokemon world. It should be very funny. Oh, and you'll never guess who owns the item (unless you do guess it).  
  
Disclaimer: Don't you think that if I owned Yu-gi-oh or Pokemon that I would've made my own games of them? And made money off of them? In fact, in my fics I usually tend to include a lot of stuff I don't own (see Insane Derby Party), so I don't own anything except the stuff I do own... better slow down before I confuse myself even more. Oh yeah, I also don't own MegaMan.EXE. If I did, KingMan would lose his Chess pieces and stop being such a wimp.  
  
*Yugi and friends are on a boat going to Cinnabar Island for vacation. How the boat got into the Pokemon world, we'll never know. Unless of course I feel like making something up at some point.*  
  
Joey: Are we there yet?  
  
Tristan: For the last time, no!  
  
Joey: Are we there yet?  
  
Tristan: ... Yo mama!  
  
Yami: Shut up, you two! I need total concentration here.  
  
Yugi: I told you to study before winter break, but you had to play Super Mario Sunshine the whole weekend before we left. Now you have to study during the vacation.  
  
Yami: ...  
  
Joey: BURN!  
  
Yami: Oooh, I can't believe I just got burned by a chibi version of myself! _  
  
Ryou: Well, at least Tea hasn't made any friendship speeches yet.  
  
Tea: *walks in* Did someone say friendship? Good, `cause friendship is very important. We have to all be-  
  
Bakura: Thanks a lot, Ryou! Now we all have to suffer because of you! And the fact that I'm an evil guy that doesn't like friends isn't helping much.  
  
Random hobo that happens to be the captain: We're here! Cinnabar Island, where cold weather doesn't exist and cafeteria food is used for its intended purpose- elephant butt medicine.  
  
Everyone: _  
  
*they get off the boat and start exploring the city*  
  
*the Millennium Ring starts to point in a direction*  
  
Bakura: Hey, there must be another Millennium Item nearby! *runs off to find it*  
  
Yami: I won't let you get it! *chases after him*  
  
Ryou: Is there a bathroom around here? I gotta take a pee.  
  
Yugi: Okay, here's the plan. Tea, you go bother the yamis while we look for a bathroom.  
  
Tea: Why would I want to bother anyone? It's not nice to bother people because then they won't want to be-  
  
*BANG*  
  
*Joey just bashed Tea with a frying pan somehow hidden in his pocket, then throws her in the direction the yamis went*  
  
Ryou: Great, now let's go find the john.  
  
*Ash, Misty, and Brock happen to walk by*  
  
Ash: *looks at Yugi* Hey, a new Pokemon! I'm gonna capture it! Pokeball, go!  
  
*the pokeball bounces off Yugi's forehead and falls harmlessly to the ground*  
  
Yugi: Hey, what was that for? Contrary to popular belief, I AM NOT A POKEMON!! (AN: I've seen some people who actually thought that)  
  
Ash: It talks! Now I want it even more! Too bad I don't have a Master ball.  
  
Misty: So you all are looking for something?  
  
Ryou: Yeah. We just got here and I gotta pee like a racehorse.  
  
Brock: I think there's a Pokemon Center nearby.  
  
*Meanwhile, with Tea and the yamis*  
  
Bakura: *still running* That Millennium Item is somewhere around here. I gotta find it before the pharaoh stops me.  
  
Yami: *also running* Fat chance. Now slow down before I go insane from staring at your ugly butt.  
  
Bakura: My butt is not ugly! In fact it's pretty compared to your face! (AN: BURN!)  
  
Tea: Stop insulting each other! It's not nice!  
  
Yami: You think we're just gonna automatically be nice to each other just because you say so?  
  
*they run into Team Rocket at the beach*  
  
Tea: Hey, some new friends! And they have a kitty! It's so cute!  
  
Meowth: I'm not cute, I'm evil!  
  
Jessie: And you can't beat the Sneasel that you said couldn't beat a baby Weedle.  
  
Meowth: Why'd ya have to bring that up in front of people?  
  
James: Are you guys on Team Rocket too?  
  
Bakura: What makes you think we'd want to be on your loser team?  
  
James: With you on our side we might not be losers anymore.  
  
Jessie and Meowth: WHO YOU CALLIN' LOSERS, LOSER?!?!  
  
Yami: Whatever. Just tell me where the Millennium Item is.  
  
Jessie: Okay, but... what's a Millennium Item? Some kind of pokeball?  
  
Yami and Bakura: -_-U  
  
*suddenly a big grayish L-shaped block thing shot up out of the water while some kids surfed up and down the coast*  
  
Tea: Hey, isn't that Missingno?  
  
Meowth: What's a Missingno?  
  
Tea: Joey used to have a Pokemon Red game. He was always running into this weird Pokemon called Missingno that looked exactly like that. He caught so many that the game eventually exploded.  
  
James: I hope we don't explode.  
  
Tea: We won't `cause I'm gonna be friends with it. Hey Missingno, wanna be my friend?  
  
Missingno: No missing no.  
  
Jessie: What did it say, Meowth?  
  
Meowth: I can't repeat it. Little kids might be reading this fic.  
  
Yami: That may be, but what are little kids doing on fanfiction.net in the first place?  
  
Jessie: How should I know? I'm just a character that shiney mew is torturing for her own amusement!  
  
Bakura: Aren't we all?  
  
Yami: No one asked you, ugly butt! Besides, she never tortures Yugi. _  
  
Bakura: Actually she does. She always makes you follow him around.  
  
Yami: ... You stink! Your new name is Stinky! *throws a ball* Now go get the ball, Stinky!  
  
Bakura: Oh yeah? Well... yo mama!  
  
Jessie: Are they always like this? O_o  
  
Tea: I'll pretend I don't know them.  
  
Missingno: Mis.  
  
Wobbuffet: Wobba wob.  
  
*Missingno and Wobbuffet sneak away from the fight to make plans for world domination*  
  
*Meanwhile, at the Pokemon Center...*  
  
Ryou: Is there a bathroom here?  
  
Brock: Who cares as long as there's a Nurse Joy?  
  
Ryou: -_- I hate you.  
  
Nurse Joy: So you want to use my bathroom? First you must complete the Challenge of Death.  
  
Yugi: What's the Challenge of Death?  
  
Nurse Joy: Basically it's a challenge where it's easy to die. Nothing too interesting.  
  
Yugi: I don't think I'd like that too much. Dying gives me gas.  
  
Ash: Same here, but I bet I get worse gas than you.  
  
Yugi: Do not!  
  
Ash: Wanna bet? If we die during the Challenge, then we can see who's more flatulent.  
  
Yugi: That won't work. Shiney mew loves me too much to kill me. If she found out I died without her permission, I'd never hear the end of it.  
  
Ash: It would only be until a winner is determined. Besides, we don't have to tell her.  
  
Yugi: SHE'S WRITING THE FIC! HOW'S SHE NOT GONNA KNOW?!?!  
  
Nurse Joy: If you two are done bickering, the Challenge awaits.  
  
Ryou: They're gonna slow us down too much! I gotta pee now!  
  
Nurse Joy: *ignores him* The first thing you will do is go inside the PC. I've installed a Jack In port for your convenience. What you'll do is squeeze through it. From there, you'll head over to ACDC Square and join up with all the Navis that are also participating in the Challenge of Death.  
  
Joey: That sounds like fun, but what's a Navi?  
  
Nurse Joy: Basically it's a computer program that looks like either a person or a robot. If you have a PET, you can fight with them like you fight with Pokemon or Duel Monsters.  
  
Joey: So it's a dude that lives in a pet and it's like a Pokemon?  
  
Tristan: Hey Joey, when did you learn to string together so many big words? I'm impressed.  
  
Yugi: You're jealous too!  
  
Joey: BURN!!  
  
Misty: Are you good at burning people, Yugi?  
  
Ash: He is if he's a Fire Pokemon. But my Cyndaquil's better.  
  
Brock: That's not what she meant. The way Yugi burns people is by making a smart comment that whoever he's talking to can't think of a good comeback for. It has nothing to do with fire.  
  
Ryou: Whatever. Let's just hurry up and get inside that computer before my bladder sets on fire!  
  
Misty: O_O Pee is flammable? Oh well, I got my Water Pokemon to protect me with their powerful Water Guns. Politoed, Corsola, Staryu, Goldeen, and Psyduck... and there's Ash's Kingler and Totodile... and Officer Jenny and the Squirtle Squad...  
  
Nurse Joy: SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! Joey, it's a PET, not a pet. There's a huge difference.  
  
Ash: What's ACDC Square? A new Pokemon?  
  
Nurse Joy: *shoves everyone through the Jack In port* Shut up and find it! Get one of the Navis to explain everything to you, `cause I'm just sick and tired of all this-  
  
Random trainer: Stop! Kids might be reading this!  
  
*inside the computer*  
  
Tristan: We have to find ACDC Square.  
  
Misty: ACDC? I thought it was PPPP.  
  
Ryou: STOP!! DO YOU HAVE NO RESPECT FOR THE GUY THAT HAS TO PPPP?!?!  
  
Misty: I love Water Pokemon. They're like a river, flowing, rushing into the big ocean...  
  
Ryou: *shoots her in the head with a bazooka*  
  
Misty: *is still alive* What was that for? I almost peed myself!  
  
Ryou: How do you think I feel?  
  
Yugi: Where is ACDC Square?  
  
Brock: I dunno. Let's ask that guy over there.  
  
*the guy he's referring to is ProtoMan*  
  
Ash: It's a new Pokemon! I'm gonna capture it! Pokeball, go!  
  
*BONK*  
  
ProtoMan: Ow! Dude, stop throwing stuff! I'm trying to enter the Challenge of Death before it starts without me!  
  
Yugi: You know where ACDC Square is?  
  
Joey: You've heard of it, right? `Cause we haven't and Nurse Joy told us to find it.  
  
ProtoMan: You guys aren't even Navis! How'd you get inside the computer?  
  
Misty: Nurse Joy shoved us in through the Jack In port. She was really mad, like a Gyarados about to use Hydro Pump.  
  
Ryou: _  
  
ProtoMan: She got you too, huh? That one's a real pain. One time I accidentally deleted a document she was working on and guess what? She goes and calls my mom! And now everyone knows I have a mom!   
  
Brock: Oooh, that's one heck of a burn!  
  
ProtoMan: Yeah, rub it in. Anyway, I know where ACDC Square is. Come on, let's go.  
  
Everyone: Okay.  
  
*Meanwhile, after the yamis told Team Rocket what Millennium Items are...*  
  
Bakura: So have you seen any around here?  
  
Meowth: Yeah, there's two right there. *points to the Ring and Puzzle* Let's steal `em.  
  
Everyone: *anime fall*  
  
Yami: You moron! You don't announce that you're gonna steal something right in front of the person you want to steal from! UNDERSTAND?!?!  
  
Meowth: *blink blink* Can you speak English, please? Being confused gives me gas.  
  
Yami: *shoots him in the head with a bazooka*  
  
Meowth: *is still alive* Can I have your Millennium Items?  
  
Tea: You can have them. Yami and Bakura won't mind because they want to be your friends, so go ahead and take them.  
  
Bakura: YOU DIE NOW, &%$#@ MORTAL!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tea: You really shouldn't say stuff like that to your friends.  
  
Bakura: I DON'T WANT ANY FRIENDS!!!!!!  
  
James: ...So, can we have the Items or not?  
  
Jessie: Team Rocket doesn't ask for stuff!! We're thieves, remember?!?!  
  
James: Yeah, but they look a lot more dangerous than the twerps.  
  
Yami: We are, so shut your ugly face before I lock you all in a room with Tea.  
  
All three in TR: O_O We'll be good!!  
  
*Meanwhile, Missingno and Wobbuffet are in the outhouse making plans for world domination*  
  
Missingno: No mis missingno (This plan cannot fail.)  
  
Wobbuffet: Wobba wob (How do you know that?)  
  
Missingno: Missing mis (Because I have... the Millennium Teru-sama! Muahahahaha!)  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Convenient place to end a chapter, eh? Well, at least you now know who has the eighth Millennium Item and what it is, but a few questions still go unanswered. Will Team Rocket have to be locked in a room with Tea? Will Ash ever stop being a moron (I'm not an Ash hater, I just wanted him to be funny)? Will Misty ever give Ryou a break? Will ProtoMan ever get any kind of break? Will they ever get to ACDC Square? And why won't this fic upload properly?!?! 


End file.
